edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Agent M
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ ---- Transcript Rebuttle Dear Agent M, This is M3 speaking! Come on, it's not a bad idea to add transcripts to this wiki. I just wanted to know what it looks like if someone just remember the show. Can you please let me do it? Thank You!! M3 03:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) M3 Adminship I'll consider you for adminship over the course of this week. I'll evaluate how you do and will make my decision on the weekend. As long as you continue to show empathy towards newer users (who aren't quite sure how a wiki works) like you have been doing you'll be fine. My wiki Hey can you help me with, something? I want you to help my wiki. It's a new wiki you know. I have probelm with adding pictures and much much more. Can you help me with that? P.S. If, you want the URL here is it: http://ghostmovies.wikia.com Adminship Congratulations, you are now the Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki's newest administrator and, as such, have been granted admin powers. Use them wisely. Congrats! Hey Agent M, congratlations on getting your adminship! Myles Congrats on becoming an admin. - GI Article (by Xydux) ROLF IS AFRAID OF SHEEP!!! For some time now (since the question came into my head), we at the GI have wondered why Rolf has no sheep. He has, after all, repeatedly called himself "the son of a shepherd." Rolf, however, has no sheep on his farm. In fact, the closest thing resembling a sheep is his goat, Victor. For this reason I decided to do a stakeout. As bait, I put several sheep in Rolf's yard, and what I saw surprised me. Rolf, once he saw the sheep, started screaming at them. He yelled "Get away! Shoo! Shoo! You are like a horseradish covered in ketchup to Rolf! You..." and so on and so forth. At this point I was laughing really hard, and barely managed to take a picture, but I managed it. Unfortunately, it not only came out all blurry, but Rolf noticed me, and shouted "YOU STEAL ROLF'S SOUL WITH YOUR NEWFANGLED DEVICE!!!" I would have run at that point, but I was still in the middle of a fit of laughter, and so he smashed my camera down over my head, ruining it. I then went and made up obtained these quotes from the neighborhood kids: Ed: '"I LOVE CHICKENS!!!" '''Edd: '"Oh my, I certainly hope that Rolf does not feel inadequate because of his slightly embarrassing fear of a simple barnyard animal." '''Eddy:(who was trying to run a bake sale) "Rolf's afraid of sheep? HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!–Hey, are you gonna buy that?" Johnny: '"What are you talking about?" '''Jimmy: '"Oh, Rolf must feel so bad! I'm going to go cheer him up!" 'Sarah: '"Get lost, twerp!" 'Rolf: '''No comment. (I was not able to obtain one because Victor chased me in an attempt to grab my sandwich.) '''Kevin: '"Get out of here, dork!" (Eddy was also in the vicinity at this time, so the comment may have been directed at Professor Scam.) 'Nazz: '"Wow...that's so sad." 'Kanker Sisters: '''No comment. (They beat the snot out of me.) Advertis-ed Xydux is looking for a new camera. If you have one to sell, please bring it in!!! All offers will be listened to, no matter how outrageous!!! That's my story~ Edit as necessary~ No problem~ New SignatureS I edited my sig, like you suggested.~ Polls How do you create a poll? I would like to make a blog with one, but I don't know how~ . Bans First off, could you please give me the username of the person I blocked for a century? Because if it's User:Frok Boi then he totally deserved it. You know, I never thought of the potential that someone could accidentally adopt a banned IP. I believe it's time to do a little reviving over the bans. If you could provide me with a list of the users whom you think the ban time should be reconsidered I will look over them and decided if some of them should be changed. I blocked user IP 89.185.76.232 because it was spambot, a user (or should I say automated machine) whose sole purpose was to spam links to a Russian "shopping site". I blocked User:TheTruth2 because they spammed several links to an external site that contained malicious viruses. I do not take chances when it comes to a thing like that. User IP 71.251.131.2 has only been blocked for a week because, compared to the other two spammers, his spam was not as severe. Hello My birthday is on November 7(I know, it'll be a while until I become a user). I can't wait to be a official user! That's one of the good things for me on being a teenager. I don't really want to be a teenager, I know change is a part of life, but I love being a kid(not considering teens though.) I'm gonna miss those things I used to do while I was really really young like 4 or 5years old or something, but then again, who says I CAN'T do those things 12 year old and younger do once I'm a teen, right? I don't care if my classmates or neighbors catch me playing tag with my brothers or other kiddy games ad stuff, even if they call me names(which they do A LOT, even if I'm still twelve.) I'm an E,EnE fan for life, and I'm more than 100% sure I will be. Myles Hey M, do you think the category "Short Plot" should be deleted? Because Xydux created that category and starting to add it to pages he thinks it has short plots. I'm thinking that category needs to be removed from the wiki and pages with that category should be removed. Report back. - I'm thinking the same thing, Xydux creating that useless category and putting on the pages with short plots to do cheap edits for badges. - Gift The Eds are the three protagonists in the show Ed, Edd n Eddy. The group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local kids for money. The Eds have a strong friendship bond which is shown at it's best in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ~ . Well, yeah, I read online that a bit over 50% of people given a test were able to read scrambled words ''so long as the first and last letters were in the correct places. Once I figured out that was the code, it was easy to decipher ~ . The Gravy Inquirer You've heard of the bald kid Jonny right? The kid with the alter ego as Captain Melonhead. But do you recall the one called Plank? A two by four hunk of wood, whom Jonny says to be his friend. Jonny communicates with him by saying, 'What's that Plank?' And then repeats exactly what he said using 'Plank said...' and so on. Some people wonder if Plank really is alive, or if Jonny really is insane. So the Eds decided to explore the situation. Double D has been following the pair with a microphone and camera, but still no results. Ed and Eddy followed them as well, but no results from them either. So far, they have only found proof that Jonny is crazy. Until one day. The three Eds were sitting on the curb on a Saturday afternoon debating their new scam. Jonny and Plank were taking their daily stroll. It just so happened, Eddy was sitting on his tape recorder turning it on. As Jonny walked by, they heard someone other than him talking. They didn't see anyone else. They found out it was Plank when Jonny replied to him. Plank said, "An isosceles triangle has two congruent sides." He was tutoring Jonny in math. The Eds now had evidence that Plank really was alive. The next morning, the Eds held a meeting with the kids to address the matter. The kids had a hard time considering that Plank was real. They need more proof than just a recording. So now the Eds have to video tape Plank talking. The Eds have to come up with more evidence before next week to prove themselves right. Will the Eds succeed in their trial? Probably not. Here's what the kids had to say: Eddy: I know that was Plank! I heard him. And then I heard Jonny answer him! Kevin’s just trying to mess us up! Jonny: Plank is as real is as real as you and me! Ever since he started tutoring me, my grades have gone up a whole letter grade. Double D: It's factual. There was no one else nearby when we heard him. Eddy even recorded him, fortunately. Kevin: When have they ever told the truth? What's more likely is that Jonny was bribed by the Eds. [[User:DogDays124|'''Dog]] [[User:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User:DogDays124|'124']] Category Reply I thought that because said pages had abnormally short plots they should have that category. Also, isn't a comic book technically a book? ~ I know how to (insert drumroll and giant, free-falling bowl of mashed potatoes in the background) read. ~ And what about the (insert crowd throwing lots of tomatoes at Kenny, who just got killed by said machine guns) short plots? ~ (Insert blank whiteness, on which appears crowd, Kenny (now magically alive), giant free-falling bowl of mashed potatoes, machine guns, exploded nuclear stockpile, and a puppet wearing a blue shirt that says "I love the ladies!" Everyone points at the puppet and screams, "It's his fault!" They then begin to chase him.) If the link doesn't work, sorry ~ . Gravy Inquirer (Insert giant bowl of mashed potatoes still in freefall, which drop onto everyone chasing C. H. Greenblatt. The creator of Chowder begins to laugh, but is drowned by an immense amount of gravy, for after all, what are mashed potatoes without gravy?) I will have 2 Ed-lines, an Ed-itorial, an ad, one freelance work, and an obit if you approve it (if not I'll change part of the story) ready at the end of the month. I also have a two-part political scoop in the works, so if you want it, please hold space in Issue #4 of the NGI. The political thing will make a reference to another cartoon. Tell me if there's anything else you want ~ . Yeah, I know how to add images to my wiki. But I don't get pictures that I wanted it's not there, so how do I find them? Alright, thanks. here again. My idea was for an editorial by Ogden the intern: Tries to think of subject to write-steps outside for a breath of fresh air - gets hit by a snowplow, as is revealed by a note which says he's in the hospital/morgue. If you hate the idea, say so. I'm meanwhile working on the other stories ~ . Ogden is a made up name. I figured it would fit an intern. BTW, you're still a South Park character ~ . 10archy's photos Is there a photo badge past 250 added, or is 10archy just being a jerk? ~ Now I can see it. I have no clue what you're referring to though... ~ Cartoon Reference (GI Politics) The cartoon I would be referencing is Courage the Cowardly Dog–specifically, the episode where a criminal thinks that the Bagges are his family and they help him steal Mount Rushmore. This page should help ~ . The Eds sign with Hiro-Talk Records! Today Ed, Edd, and Eddy came to an agreement with Hiro-Talk Records over the release of their single. The band, known as "Professor Scam and the Two Cents Worth," has agreed to let the Japanese company release its breakthrough song, "Hit Me! Oh Baby!" on February 7th. The deal is worth 100 big ones, and Eddy was surprisingly happy...until he learned from us that 100¥ is equal to about $1.20, and besides, the Candy Store doesn't accept foreign currency. I was able to obtain these quotes from the band members: Eddy: "This stinks! You front a band, and what's it get you? Ripped off! Scammed! I'M THE ONE WHO DOES THAT AROUND HERE!!!" Edd: "Well, I suppose we should have seen that coming. After all, good things don't usually come to us on this show." Ed: "Um...Er...I AM ED!!! Hello." Advertis-Ed Now on sale from Hiro-Talk Records, it's the new single from our newest band! Professor Scam and the Two Cents Worth are proud to present their breakthrough song, "Hit Me! Oh Baby!" This song is sure to rock your socks off and kick you in the pants! And don't forget the B-Side: "Ed plays Eddy's Hair Like A Violin!" Story with ad ~ . Hello! Thank you for showing me the better image of Edd. I really appreciate it and I will try to help out this wiki the best I can! :) EdBoy3 21:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and i would like to ask you a question. Could you give me a short list of pages on this wiki that need help like rewritten, more images, etc. If you could give them to me I would appreciate it and work on it a soon as possible. :) EdBoy3 22:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! and you can sure add the picture of Edd to my user page. I am a BIG fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy and still watch it to this day! And don't worry I will almost always be here on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki every week! I am also at my wiki Unnatural History Wiki, you can check it out if you want and if you help me there that would be nice since i'm like the only one there. Anyways time to rewrite that page! Let's A Go! :) EdBoy3 22:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok and sure you could add me to your friends list and give me one. Also, awesome signature by the way I don't know how to make one. And I like the Transformers movies too! I can't wait for Dark of the Moon! :D EdBoy3 22:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! and I want my signature to look have the 3 Eds together. And yeah I agree with you ROTF kinda sucked but I hope DOTM will by OVER 9000X better! I played both games for the DS and cant wait to get DOTM video game for the 3DS that way I can see DOTM video game and movie in 3D!!!!!! :) EdBoy3 23:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I would like The 3 Eds walking. And yeah the 3DS is really cool! I ca't wait to get it I bet it's like $300? So yeah I Played ROFT Fallen Autobots and Decipetions for the DS and WFR Decepticons for DS. WFR in my opinion is better and harder that the other two. I wonder how DOTH for 3DS will be like what do you think? :) EdBoy3 00:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I want them in this order, Ed, then Edd, the Eddy. Also the EdBoy3 font line is really cool I don't know if you have space to put it with the Ed's together. But do it any way you like! Also LUCKY! You have emulators to play games for FREE!? Man your lucky! I don't know where to get an emulator. Also do you like Yu-Gi-Oh! and do you have a the3eds account? :) EdBoy3 00:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link to the emulator! :D Also, I have a the3eds account but I don't visit much often. Also, since you like video games do you have a Wii and/or a DS? :) EdBoy3 00:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool, sorry that your controller was messed up. I have a Wii and a DS. Ans soon a 3DS! :D I bet soon you'll play that Metal Gear Solid 3DS Game. :) EdBoy3 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I want the background to be red. Oh and I hope you get your PSP and Peace Walker! :) EdBoy3 01:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I do love Bumblebee's color after all! Also have you watched Transformers" Prime on the hub? :) EdBoy3 01:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Total coincidence ~ Friends/Cleanup Reply Yes, I would like to be friends. As for the cleanup part, I don't really keep records. Whenever I see something that's misspelled, I try to fix it ~ . I added a sentence to the Nice Car page which said it had an AKA1 license plate, because I thought it did. I saw the video later and found that the license was never shown, so I've been trying to delete that sentence ~ . Hello again now thanks so much for the signature. But, whenever I type it it dosen"t work. It just shows a template that dosen"t exist. Could you fix this for me? :) 01:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! The signature is so awesome! Excellent job on it! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC)